Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical.
Conventional injection devices typically fall into two categories—manual devices and autoinjectors. In a conventional manual device, a user must provide a force to drive a medicament out of the device, e.g., by depressing a plunger. There are numerous disadvantages inherent with use of a manual device. For example, if the user stops depressing the plunger, less than a full dose of the medicament may be delivered. Further, the force required to depress the plunger may be problematic for elderly users or those with dexterity problems, which may lead to trembling or shaking when aligning or the injection device and/or while administering the dose of the medicament.
Conventional autoinjectors aim to overcome the problems associated with manual devices automating some or all of the functions of the manual devices. There remains a need for an improved autoinjector.